Bye Bye
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Um "até logo" é melhor que um "adeus" e Inuyasha pensava nisso toda vez que visitava aquele Poço na esperança que um dia Kagome voltasse...


Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, pertence a Rumiko-sensei! :D

_Dedico a todas as minhas leitoras que me acompanharam desde os primórdios até esse ano, obrigada a todas de coração, guardarei todas no meu coração para sempre e lembrem-se isso só é um "até logo" ^^ _

Boa Leitura. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bye Bye<strong>

**Capítulo Único: **_tradução – até logo._

Adeus.

Parece uma palavra tão distante... E eterna para ser mais exato.

Inuyasha sabia disso. Ele não queria dizer adeus, dizer adeus muitas vezes significa "ir para sempre" e não era isso que ele queria! Ele queria voltar a ver a Kagome. Dizer o quanto sentia sua falta, dizer a ela que um buraco muito grande se formou em seu coração humano/yokai. Sim! Ele não poderia dizer adeus. Um "bye bye" como falava a própria Kagome já estava de bom tamanho...

— _Inuyasha há uma diferença entre dizer "adeus" e dizer "até logo". _– ela disse num dia chuvoso.

— _Feh! Lá vem você. Então me diz qual é a diferença sua sabidona! _

— _Adeus é para sempre... E até logo significa que a pessoa vai, mas vai voltar... Algum dia, mas ela vai voltar... _

Inuyasha caminhava com aquela conversa que tivera com Kagome há mais ou menos 3 anos atrás, quando ambos estavam atrás da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

O problema que ele era impaciente, não podia esperar tanto tempo assim. Talvez, o "até logo" da Kagome o fizera refletir e criar uma expectativa boa, uma esperança que um dia ela voltaria para seus braços e com um grande sorriso nos lábios e já bastaria para ele morrer feliz. Se fosse o caso.

Todas as manhãs ele ia até o Poço, via e revia, tentava inutilmente crer em algo impossível. Kagome pertencia a Era Atual e não a Sengoku Jidai e ele tinha que se conformar com isso, mas...

— Não consigo acreditar que ela foi embora para sempre... – sussurrou enquanto via novamente o poço.

Ele a queria ali, ao seu lado, nos momentos bons, nos momentos ruins, na alegria, na tristeza, para mostrar o quanto tinha progredido com a Tensaiga, para vê-la usar os ensinamentos de Miko, para sorrirem juntos, para brigarem por qualquer coisa... Ele queria viver_ normalmente_ com ela...

Era pedir muito? Bem, pelo visto sim...

I never knew I could hurt like this

And everyday life goes on like

"I wish I could talk to you for a while"

Miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by

Era muito difícil, na verdade complicado viver sem ela. Sem o sorriso dela tão lindo e radiante. Ele estava sofrendo com a solidão... Mesmo tendo muitos colegas ao seu redor...

Ele não sabia que isso doía tanto...

O tempo passou e nada... Ir ao Poço já estava virando uma rotina neurótica. Mas, pensando pelo lado bom, aquele poço era a única certeza que ele tinha de um dia a senhorita Higurashi esteve ali. Vivendo talvez um sonho, um conto de fadas, uma utopia...

Porém, Inuyasha não queria se render àquilo. Durante muito tempo ele aprendeu a conviver com a Kagome, descobriu suas virtudes, seus defeitos, suas nobrezas e sua sensibilidade. Com o tempo ele aprendeu a amar a Kagome, percebeu que ela era muito melhor que a Kikyou um dia fora.

Kagome não tinha medo de mostrar o que sentia, ela falava mesmo! Dizia o que pensava, chorava quando sofria, calava quando estava deprimida e antes de ir embora sempre dizia "até logo".

And soon as you reach a better place

Still I'd give the world to see your face

And I'm right here next to you

But it's like you're gone too soon

Ela sempre estivera ao seu lado, mesmo quando ele não queria...

— Kagome... – Inuyasha deixou uma lágrima solitária cair de seus olhos âmbares.

Ele estava sendo um humano naquele momento, mas seu lado yokai também sofria pela ausência da Kagome.

— O que você está fazendo ai do outro lado? Será que está tudo bem? Eu só queria que você voltasse... – Inuyasha olhou pela última vez para o poço e foi embora.

Há no mundo um ditado muito certo: "A gente só dar valor quando perdemos".

Inuyasha aprendeu a lição! Durante muito tempo ignorou o afeto de Kagome e agora ele sofria, só agora compreendera que ela era a mulher da vida dele, que ele a queria...

A noite passou, as estrelas brilhavam mais no verão, a brisa soprou e o dia chegou.

E quando ele estava lá com as filhas de Sango, Inuyasha sentiu, o cheiro familiar, o cheiro que queria tanto sentir. Mas, ele tinha que conferir, poderia ser uma ilusão, já que sua mente estava tão atordoada com tanta coisa!

Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia sofrer assim

E todo dia que a vida passa eu desejo

Que "eu possa conversar com você um pouco"

Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar enquanto o tempo passa

Seria o destino tão bondoso com ele ao ponto de trazer Kagome de volta para seu lado? Não! Só conferindo para crer.

Sem hesitar ele estendeu a mão, na esperança que o "até logo" houvesse chegado! Mesmo depois de muito tempo. Então ele a puxou e de lá saiu a Kagome, como mágica, a mágica do coelho na cartola... E dessa vez ele não aceitaria o rumo das coisas e não deixaria ela ir embora outra vez.

— Kagome... – sussurrou a puxando para um abraço.

— Inuyasha... Eu senti tanto sua falta... – ela tentava conter a emoção, mas era impossível.

— Sua idiota! Por que não ficou lá na sua era? – bem, não era isso que ele queria dizer, mas...

— Eu queria te ver! Será que não é óbvio?

Lógico que era óbvio... Ele também queria vê-la!

E é verdade que você encontrou um lugar melhor

Mas eu daria o mundo para ver o seu rosto

E estar perto de você

Mas parece que você foi muito cedo

Agora a coisa mais difícil é dizer adeus

— Desculpa! Da última vez eu não tive tempo de dizer "até logo". – ele sorriu.

— Ainda bem que não foi "adeus" não é? Porque agora eu estou aqui com você e para sempre. – ela sorriu olhando em seus olhos.

— Obrigado por voltar, Kagome... – ele inclinou um pouco o corpo e selou seus lábios com os dela.

— Obrigada por me dar uma razão para voltar... – ela falou depois que o beijo cessou e o abraçou.

É... O "até logo" realmente é melhor que um adeus... – Inuyasha chegou a essa conclusão... – Finais felizes podem existir, mesmo que a esperança seja salva apenas por uma minúscula frase... "Bye Bye"...

**~*~*Fim*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Talvez uma despedida! ^^ Espero que gostem... Esse trecho eu tirei da Música Bye Bye da Mariah Carey. Toda vez eu choro com aquela música e eu escutei ela hoje e ainda por cima vi o último episódio do Kanketsu Hen... Aí já viu né? xD

Bem gente, até logo...

Beijos & Abraços,

Bulma Buttowski. :*


End file.
